esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Regions of Julium
.]] The Regions of Julium (Eurasian: Regiones Juliani) are the administrative subdivisions of the Capitoline Prefecture. Initially 14 were established by Augustus I of Eurasia, but they were adapted to the current 20 by Marinus. They replaced the four regiones or "quarters" traditionally attributed to Servius Tullius, sixth Prefect of Julium. They were further divided into official neighborhoods (vici). I Porta Civitia Regio I takes its name from the Porta Civitia ("Gate to Civitius"), a gate through the Servian Walls which the Appian Way takes to get into the city. It runs along the Aurelian walls. II Caelimontium Regio II encompasses the Caelian Hill. III Isis et Serapis Regio III takes its name from the sanctuary of Isis, in the area of the Labicana street, containing the valley which includes the Colosseum. IV Templum Pacis Regio IV takes its name from the Temple of Peace built in the region by Vespasian I. It includes the valley between the Esquiline and the Viminal hills, the popular area of the Subura, and the Velian Hill. V Esquiliae The name of Regio V derives from the Esquiline hill. It contains parts of the Oppian and Cispian (two minor hills close to the city center) and of the Esquiline, plus the plain just outside the Servian walls. VI Alta Semita The name of Regio VI derives from the street (Alta Semita, "High Path") passing over the Quirinal Hill. It id a large regio that encompassed also the Viminal Hill, the lower slopes of the Pincian, and the valleys between these. Its major landmarks include the Baths of Diocletian, the Baths of Constantine, and the Gardens of Sallust; gardens (horti) cover much of its northern part. Temples to Quirinus, Salus, and Flora are also located in Regio VI, and the Castra Praetoria. VII Via Lata The name of Regio VII was derived from the via Flaminia which runs between the Servian walls and the Aurelian Walls. This has a wide urban street (Via Lata, "Broadway"). The regio contains part of the Campus Martius on the east of the street plus the Collis Hortulorum (Hill of the Hortuli), the Pincian Hill. VIII Forum Romanum The central region contains the Capitoline Hill, the valley between the Palatine and the Capitoline hills (where the Forum Romanum is located), and the area between Velian Hill and the Palatine up to the Arch of Titus and the Temple of Venus and Eurasia. IX Circus Flaminius The name derives from the racecourse located in the southern end of the Campus Martius, close to Tiber Island. The region contains part of the Campus Martius, on the west side of via Lata. X Palatium The Palatine Hill gave its name to Regio X. XI Circus Maximus Regio XI takes its name from the Circus Maximus, located in the valley between the Palatine and the Aventine. It contains the Circus Maximus, the Velabrum (the valley between the Palatine and Capitoline), as well as the areas next to the Forum Boarium and the Forum Holitorium. XII Piscina Publica Regio XII takes its name from the Piscina Publica. It has the high ground where the Deosian Temple to Talos stands, plus its ramifications towards the Appian Way, where Caracalla's baths are. XIII Aventinus Regio XIII contains the Aventine Hill and the plain in front of it, along the Tiber. Here is the Emporium, the first port on the river. XIV Transtiberim Regio XIV (the region "across the Tiber") contains Tiber Island and all the parts of Julium west beyond the Tiber. XV Palatius Regio XV is the home of the Imperial Palace of Eurasia, as well as numerous other buildings belonging to the Eurasii. XVI Forum Lyriana Regio XVI derives its name from the predominantly Lyrian population of its residents, as well as forum in its heart trading imported Lyrian goods, a favorite of the Julium elite. XVII Lutovisi Regio XVII takes its name from the Lutovisi tribe who dwelled in Julium before their expulsion in the 400's BCE. XVIII Parionius Regio XVIII contains the largest amount of gardens and arboreta in Julium, and is widely believed to be the mos beautiful part of the city. XIX Via Arvalia Regio XIX is the largest roadway in the city. XX Ministeria Regio XX is the home to all the Ministeria of Eurasia, and is a strictly governmental district.